Pancake Day
by Tot Tyrer
Summary: I was just making pancakes when i thought 'this would make an awesome fanfic' NEJITEN! and LeexOC Oneshot!


_**Since its pancake day!! and while i was making pancakes, i failed on my first try and thought it would make an AWESOME FAN-FIC of TEAM GAI!!!**_

_**NejixTenten**_

_**LeexOC **_

_**(the OC is a character out of a story im re-writting called Secrets of Tenten which i have started but no where near finished, (i haven't even uploaded my 1st re-written chapter!! (.) ) but moving on i thought it was an awesome idea while i was failing at pancake making btw my 2nd pancake was a success!!! **_

_**Oh yeah as well tenten and Xyomi live in an apartment together. **_

**!!!**

The 16th of february, was a great day for Tenten and her best friend Xyomi ( zy-omi ).

As they were known as the masters of Pancakes.

well, to Team Gai and Hinata anyway.

"Xyomi-chaaaaaaan????"

"Yes Tenten?why do you need to wake me up?"Xyomi replied sounding annoyed.

"Xyomi, it's 2 in the afternoon!!"

"REALLY!!! CRAP!"

Tenten left the room to let Xyomi get ready for the rest of the day.

Soon after, Xyomi left her room and went to the kitchen for some food were she found Tenten stirring something in a bowl.

"what you makin' Ten?" she questioned

"OMG you forgot!!!!"

"forgot what?"

"what day is it today Xy?

"Tuesday?"

"Tuesdaaaaay..." tenten said waving her hand as if helping her friend to remember.

"the 16th"

"well done and what do we do on the 16th of February?"

"oh hahaha silly me!! today is PANCAKE DAY!!!!!"

"woop woop!!!"

"are you inviting your Team?" Xyomi asked

"why? you want to see your lover boy??" tenten replied

"m-my-my l-lover boy??" she stuttered while blushing

"oh god don't say you forgot who your boyfriend is?? then again he would help you by retrieving your 'youthful' memory" Tenten said while using her fingers to quote 'youthful'.

"I know who my boyfriend is!!!! how could i forget??? His name is Rock Lee!!!"

"awwwwwww"

"aren't you late for training anyway?"

**!!!**

'where is Tenten?' Neji thought as he finished meditating

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE YOUTHFUL TENTEN, NEJI?!" both lee and gai shouted to Neji.

As Neji was about to answer them his phone...

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love_

... rang.

"Hello?"

"hey Neji it's Tenten."

Lee stole Neji's phone and put it on speaker so lee and gai could hear...

" errrm... just ringing to ask if you, Lee and Gai-sensei want to come round to mine and Xyomi's-" tenten was cut off by Xyomi

"TO CELEBRATE PANCAKE DAY!!!!"

"I BELIEVE YOUTHFUL PANCAKE DAY SHOULD BE CELEBRATED WE WILL BE RIGHT OVER YOUTHFUL XYOMI AND TENTEN!!!" Lee shouted.

they all left to go to the girls apartment.

**!!!**

KNOCK KNOCK ! DING DONG!

"Xy!!! get the door!!!!"

"OK"

Xyomi opened the door and let the three men in

"go in make yourself comfy!"

They went through to the kitchen were Tenten was, crouched down getting stuff out of the cupboard

"Xyomi were is the oil?"

"in the top cupboard!" Xyomi shouted from her room.

"Hey guys" Tenten said as she turned around

"Are we starting now?" Xyomi said as she walked into the room and gave Lee a peck on the cheek

"Yup!"

"okay then!"

"CAN WE YOUTHFULLY HELP?!?!"

"sure you can Xyomi replied.

"YAAAY!"

soon they were all mixing the batter up and putting a touch of oil in the frying pan they were making pancakes.

Lee wanted to flip a pancake after seeing his girlfriend and Tenten flip some.

Lee had hold of the frying pan by it's handle as he flipped the pancake, but he threw the pancake up a bit too hard and so it stuck to the ceiling.

"COME DOWN MR PANCAKE!!!" Lee started shouting.

Xyomi and Tenten looked at each other and laughed at Lee who was jumping up and down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOL!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LMAO!!!!"

Tenten turned to Neji

"come on then, lets see hom well you can flip pancakes"

as everyone knows Neji flipped the pancake perfectly.

Xyomi flipped a pancake, put it on a plate and put sugar and lemon juice on it but forgot to turn the tv off in the living room (lounge, living roon, front room, whatever you call it)

"don't each my pancake of awesomeness or i will kill you" she walked out the room.

"Tenten i dont think it would be very good if you ate that pancake" Neji said

"oh well" tenten replied with a little blush

Tenten ate most of the pancake in a matter of seconds and she was about to eat the last piece when Xyomi walked in

"TENTEN YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!"

"Shit!"

"told you" Neji said

Tenten ran around the apartment until she was cornered by Xyomi, Lee and Gai.

"lol" tenten said

her ankle was grabbed and she was pulled out of the corner.

She stood up to be face-to-face with Neji

"Hey Neji...Thanks"

She then ran pulling Neji with her into the kitchen

Neji was stood under where the pancake was on the ceiling.

It started to peel off.

.

..

.

Gai left when Tenten was pulled out of the corner saying he just saw his eternal rival.

Lee and Xyomi left as well saying they were going to ichiraku's

.

..

...

..

.

The pancake peeled of the ceiling.

.

..

...

..

.

and landed right on Neji's head.

"Hahahahaha, Neji you have a little something on your head" she said as she pulled it off his head and put it in the bin

when she turned back around Neji kissed her quickly on the lips

Tenten flared up bright red

"s-sorry" Neji quickly said

Tenten walked over to Neji and placed a hand on his broad shoulder

"it's fine"

he turned again and gently cupped her cheek and brought his face closer to hers as they met in a soft, sweet kiss.

"does this mean we're going out then" Tenten asked

"Yeah if you want to go out"

"Of course i do Neji"

"good" neji replied kissing her again but much deeper

"Lets go to ichiraku's and meet up with Xyomi and Lee, i'll have to tell her that we are going out!"

**!!!**

_**Woop Woop!! **_

_**i think that may be my best story since my others are reaaaaaaaaally craaaap!!**_

_**but yanoo**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


End file.
